Divided Heart
by LoveHoneyTears
Summary: Star's heart is torn between two...who will she choose? My first story I ever wrote, edited over...


This is my first story in a long time...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans because, if I did, Robin and Starfire would be happy together forever…

Starfire's Point of View

So many girls are heart broken and for this I empathize with them for I had a shattered heart as well. So here goes a nice little note to send to the boy (in my case Red X) who was not smart enough to realize how great we really are….

"I'm not going to stay around and wait, I'm not going to follow your bait. You had your chance and you blew it, together our hearts did not fit. Bet you sit and wonder why you just let our love die. Too bad for you, now stop feeling so blue. I now know that minus you I'm better off, you can choke on your energy drinks and cough, but I'm not coming back. Next time think before you let a girl go, don't just follow the flow. I'm over you because I now see that you are not worth all this pain, from all of this there are things that I did gain... That would be intelligence; I've learned how to have patience. Now I'm better off than you are, watch me speed off in my new car….BUH-BYE!"

I really wish I could've written this note in time to give to Red X but it is now well over a year, way too late. Oh well…..I fixed my heart with tape and glued the pieces back together just in time to realize that I could love again. Until it fell apart again that fateful day when I saw that Red X was really the alternate side of my fiancé, Robin. Actually that fateful day was yesterday and I still haven't confronted Robin about it. I guess that's what I get for falling for superheroes. The other side of Robin is one I would've never imagined but I do like it. Maybe Red X was too intense for me and I feel more compatible with the sweeter side, the Robin side. It doesn't matter now that I am still standing here staring blankly at the reflection of myself in the mirror.

Robin's Point of View

I've been standing in front of Star's room for what seems like an eternity, but really it's been like ten minutes. I still have my hand poised up in a position to knock but somehow I, the fearless leader Robin and evil rival Red X, cannot find the courage to finally just knock. I guess that maybe this would be easier if I had a good explanation, but that's just it; I don't. How can I explain that I am the good, crime fighting superhero and leader but at night be this whole other person? That other side of me that is more impulsive and daring, that side that is witty and doesn't get nervous easily, it's my deepest, darkest dream come true. I am Red X because without that side I am just Robin, and that is not good enough for me. I need that other side, we fit together to form one complete person; Richard Grayson. Yet no one can know my real identity, it could hurt me in the long run. Well no one except for Star. Goodness, she's my only weakness and for her, just to please her, I would give up Red X. That's all I've got to say about the matter and I guess I should just stop being a coward and knock the door. Here goes…

Robin and Starfire- Normal POV

Starfire was sure that she heard the faintest of knocks at her door, but could it just be her imagination? Then there it was again only it was louder this time and more demanding…. almost pleading. She opened the door and found none other than the person she had just been thinking about… Robin stood at her door staring at her with guilty eyes. He knew that she had seen him taking off the Red X mask and pulling on his mask over his eyes at the park late last night. After the inner battle with himself before knocking the door he still couldn't say anything expect a quiet greeting.

"Hey Star" he breathed, still it was enough for Starfire to feel all the emotions seep through her. The anger, confusion, love and want raged through her and were clearly expressed in her words.

"How could you?" she harshly whispered at Robin.

He was too ashamed to speak so he did all he could think of and hugged her. He knew that hugs to her were a form of comfort, comfort he rarely anyone. Hugging her tightly he felt the wet tears drip onto his shirt and the heat of the tears hit his back. He couldn't help but feel so many things run through his mind. This girl he was hugging was supposed to be his wife for an eternity, mother to all his children, and together they would hold onto each other until death parted them. Somehow he had lost sight of that and he knew he had nothing else to do but to apologize. One thing that neither Robin nor Red X could ever do. No, this person apologizing was the one that Starfire brought out of him, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable enough to tell her.

"I'm sorry" he managed to whisper out between her sobs, just so she could hear.

With that he just let it all out and explained the origin of Red X and why he had become such an important part of him. Starfire was no longer that naïve alien he had found when he was fifteen, no, she was twenty now and she fully understood how life on Earth was. Somehow she found it in her heart to forgive him; she could hear the sincerity his voice, look into all the hurt in his eyes when he removed his mask, and hear the way his voice quivered with fear for the way she would react. So with a determined expression she kindly murmured "Its okay, I forgive you", because truly in the end it was both Robin and Red X who swept her off her feet and if that involved being with Richard Grayson, she could handle it...After all she was a superhero and it was a small sacrifice she could make along with the many others she had already done.


End file.
